


Lacrosse and Cigarettes

by InventingIceCream



Category: Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/F, Mix of Tank Girl and my own tweaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventingIceCream/pseuds/InventingIceCream
Summary: Rebecca was just an 18 year old , pot smoking soft punk. Naomi was a shy, nerdy mechanic. In which they meet one night while Small, the local weirdo, tries to get with Naomi in a not so friendly way. Rebecca Tank to the rescue.





	Lacrosse and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing bad happens, Rebecca is smartass pyromaniac and too gay.

Rebecca Tank tried to remember what she was thinking when she joined the lacrosse team. Oh wait. She wasn't. She didn't have a choice, as Ms.Connie thought it would be a good idea to stick Becca in the sport towards the middle of the season. Because it would be a "good outlet for your agression."I only set fire to one pedophiles desk, it's _reasonable_ okay? He kept trying to pressure my younger sister into having sex with him. She's fifteen. He's eighteen. Look, it was swell, but the swellings gone down. It also didn't help that Becca was painfully bisexual. Sweaty, panting girls are literally all around her. But what really caught her eye was Naomi. Naomi wasn't anything special, big round glasses, timid little thing. Rebecca was the opposite. She liked to cause trouble, wearing leather and riding a motorcycle. Yes, she was one of those women. Short blonde hair shaved around her head, leaving the too longer and stylish. Despite the gap in personalities, Becca couldn't keep her eyes off of Naomi. After running suicides til some of the girls drop, the harsh sound of the coaches whistle rang through the air and  _thank god, did that feel like an eternity._ They were then let into the locker rooms wordlessly, Becca was just glad to get the sweaty clothes off of her body. She felt as if her muscles were literally verbally screaming at her to stop moving. 

With the days shorter and her bike in the shop, Becca seems to have to walk. Becca starts off with her duffel bag and a pack of cigarettes. What? She's eighteen, it's okay. The breeze causes the smoke to dissipate in seconds, revealing a uncomfortable looking Naomi pressed up against a street lamp and Sgt. Small Dick is leaning far into her personal space. Well this didn't look to hot. Becca puts on a convincing frown and briskly walks up to Naomi. She quickly turns towards Small Brain. "Hey what are you doing picking on my girlfriend!" Rebecca swivels her head and presses her lips firmly to the other womens. She watched as Small's face turns from confusion to disgust as he hesitantly turned and walked away. Rebecca smiled as he scurried off, back now turned to Naomi. "Well that seemed to work," the voice comes from behind. Becca caught a glance of Naomi wiping at her mouth. She thinks for a split seconds before she hurts "what worked?" She bends down to pick up her fallen half cigarette and succeeds to keep it alive and burning. "Sweet heart, I'm kidding." Rebecca looked around, albeit awkwardly, and says. "It'd make me feel a bit better if I could wall you home though." Cue smug smile "I have made and a lighter." Naomi seems to think it over, then nodding "Yes, that would be right okay." She says, turning left and leading the way. Rebecca hears the comment of 'its not far' and hums in response. "So, aren't you fairly new to the team? And isn't it a bit late in joining?" Naomi asks. "It is." Is all Rebecca offers. "It really wasn't up for debate. I didn't have a choice. Though it gives me something to do other than spend money on fire crackers." Becca smiles mischeviously. "This is my house," Naomi says, stopping. "Thank you for everything.." her voice trails off. "Rebecca." Naomi repeats, "Rebecca." Then quickly pulls out a pen and sticky note. "If you ever need anything, I'd love to return the favor." Naomi says after guiding the swift ink across the paper. She hands it's to the slightly smaller women, whom takes it and sticks it in her pocket. "Thanks cupcake." Becca winks, turns and walks off. 

Ten minutes later and a cigarette freshly lit later, Rebecca digs in her pocket and uncrumples the sticky note. Naomi's phone number and hasty signature sit upon it. Fuck. Yes.


End file.
